


A gift from one king to another

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	A gift from one king to another

Rubbing his temples Thranduil was listening to the reports of the oncoming visitors to agree on a trade agreement between Mirkwood and Erebor, half listening to the names Thranduil was nodding along until one name was said " King Thorin Oakenshield" turning to face the messenger Thranduil narrowed his eyes as the messenger finished the list of names and looked up to see his king was not impressed. 

Raising to his feet Thranduil wet his lips "when our visitors arrive show them to the main meeting room, You will find me in the gardens" Thranduil spoke as he descended the stairs and left the room. 

"Of all the dwarves Erebor could have sent it, had to be Thorin Oakenshield" Thranduil muttered as he made his way to the gardens to have some peace before the dwarves arrived. 

....

Sitting in the gardens Thranduil was trying to clear his thoughts, the last time he had seen Thorin was at the battle over a year ago, and of course with both of them wanting the best for their people, the last meeting they had, had not gone so well in fact it nearly ended in a fight and if it wasn't for the wizard, these trade agreements could have been years in the making. 

Listening to the water and the wind Thranduil's mind was slowly clearing until he footsteps came up behind him, "my lord, the guest are here and in the main meeting room! turning his head Thranduil rose to his feet.

"Make the kitchens aware to bring food and wine to the room" Thranduil ordered as he took a long deep breath of the fresh air, not sure how long this meeting would last for, Thranduil left the gardens.

....

Walking down the halls Thranduil could already feel a headache coming on with the thought of the dwarves, rolling his eyes he turned the last corner and saw some of the elven nobles standing outside the door waiting on their king, letting out a sigh he reached for the handle and opened the door taking in the sight of Thorin and three others 

"Welcome to Mirkwood King Thorin, and company" Thranduil said eyeing the dwarves while pulling out his chair and taken a seat as his nobles did the same.

"Thank you, King Thranduil, I hope our meeting goes well" Thorin responded as politely as he could, both kings knew that the other would rather be any place else, but an agreement must be made between the two kingdoms however long it will take. 

Dwarves were known for their stubbornness, and Elves could be stubborn as well, and the two kings had enough stubbornness for each race. 

.... 

For hours the two kings went back and forth so did their companions, but finally a deal was stuck, if the dwarves needed to pass through the forest they would have an escort, elves would be allowed in Erebor for mining or metal working, the kingdoms would trade in fur, food, wood, and metal. 

Ordering the agreement to be written up to be signed the next day before Thorin and his company return to Erebor Thranduil stood and called the meeting to an end as he called the guard to show the dwarves to the guest rooms. 

"We actually get rooms this time and not the dungeons?" Thorin said as he rose to his feet holding a smirk on his lips.

"That is still an option" Thranduil answered back with his own smirk. 

Walking to the door Thorin stopped and took off his bag opening it and pulling a box out of it, "before I forget this is for you" Handing the box over Thorin smiled at the confused look on Thranduil's face before leaving the room and following the guard. 

Watching the dwarves and the nobles leave Thranduil sat back down in the chair turning the box over in his hand before placing it on the table and opening it, feeling his mouth drop open, his eyes shine with the light from the white gems of lasgalen.


End file.
